Desertstorm
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fffff; background: #fffff; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | RandomWeirdoDragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Sarcasm? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Lightning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Peregrine Falcon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Smells Like Team Spirit by Nirvana |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#00000; background: ; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 16 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Aromatic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Outlaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | Sand/SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | Have the highest bounty on her head |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Eveywhere.......and Nowhere! |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Her brother, Thermal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Thermal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Everyone else. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Fighting, stealing, nabbing your camel while you aren't looking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Everyone, cute fuzzy things, anything annoying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Control lightning in short bursts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | battle-claws, daggers, and her metal-coated tail tip |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Desertreaper (Desertstorm x Reaper) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "You DO realize i could kill you with a snap?" |} |} | Appearance has main scales that gleam like fire, and gold wings and underbelly. She also has a long jagged scar from beside her eye and down her neck to her shoulder. the scar goes across one of the lightning scales that she has by her eyes. She wears when going incognito a black mask and cape, and always carries her weapons. she carries claws covers that have been sharpened to be extremely lethal, and blades that attach to the outer edges of her wings Personality Desertstorm is a generally grumpy dragon, always wary of strangers and never truly trusting anyone, not even her family. she has no restraint about violence or fighting, and has a very sarcastic sense of humor. Abilities Desertstorm has a scary strong power of extreme sarcasm in dangerous situations. She has the power to control lightning, which is why her tribes are terrified of her. She also has a venomous tail barb that has a weak venom. It works like tracker jacker venom, inducing terror and hallucinations. She can also breathe fire. Weakness Her lightning, if she doesn't control herself at every moment, will flare up. She has to keep a conscious effort to not have it show, and she still sometimes gives a tiny static-electricity jolt. Her venom is a small amount, and it takes a week to replenish after a use. Relationships * Thermal her half brother, who is a SkyWing. She will protect him no matter the cost. She also enjoys plotting pranks and fighting others with him. * Cocoheart, in Desertstorm's opinion, is a good friend, meaning she won't fight with her, but for her * Reaper. She loves him and hates herself for it * Inferno:is glad that they mostly keep to themselves * Scorch:wip no one else, really, because she hates any gushy love stuff. She doesn't want, as she puts it, "To be chained down by some arrogant male History When Desertstorm was hatched, her father, who was an animus, gave her lightning and storm powers as a gift, but they turned into a curse by making her life harder. She is an orphan; her father, a SkyWing named Eagle, died of sickness, and her mother, Cobra, a SandWing and sister to Queen Thorn, was killed by SkyWings for taking one of their best warriors for her mate, Eagle. She has a close relationship with her brother, Thermal, and will defend him with her life, along with Reaper. Desertstorm Ref.png Desert wings .jpeg|By Queen Bluefire! Thank you so much! Desertstorm-Ref.png|Updated Ref By RandomWeirdoDragon Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:LGBT+